Les vampires craignent !
by janiram
Summary: Suite de 'Les choses changent, Les gens changent.Un an après, Angel et Cordy sont mariés. Ils sont allés pratiquement chaques semaines a Sunnydale. Ils sont tous devenus de très bons amis.


C'est la suite de Les choses changent, Les gens changent .

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Buffy contre les vampires ni cette histoire écrite par Druzilla et dont le titre original est Vampires Suck !.

* * *

« Angel ! ! Dépêche toi ou nous allons être en retard pour le dîner. Je suis censé cuisiner, donc nous devons être là avant que les autres n'arrivent. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Cordy a hurlé à son mari,

« Je suis prêt. Pourquoi est tu si pressé déjà ? » Angel demande à son épouse, alors qu'il descend les escaliers a l'extérieur de Hyperion,

« Angel ! ! Est tu sourd ou quelque chose ? Je suis censé faire la cuisine ce soir. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je cuisine. » Cordy a indiqué pendant qu'elle lissait sa jupe,

« Ouais, nous savons tous ce qui s'est produit la fois passée. » Angel a indiqué, le souvenir était encore douloureux. Mais depuis Cordy avait pris des cours de cuisine pour apprendre a faire cuire sans donner une intoxication alimentaire a tous le monde.

« Hé ! C'était un accident, comment j'étais censé savoir que je ne devez pas mettre tellement de…. » Cordy et Angel se querellant ont été interrompus par Dawn, qui était restée avec eux pendant une semaine c'est a dire depuis le dernier dîner collectif,

« Nous allons vraiment être en retard si vous deux n'arrêtez pas de flirter l'un avec l'autre. Et je veux arriver à la maison, mon copain me manque. »

« Tu as un copain ? Depuis quand ? Est ce que tous le monde sait sauf nous ? » Cordy a demandé, pendant qu'ils allés vers la voiture,

« Bien, depuis le mois dernier. Son nom est Seth et il est mignon… et NON, ce n'est pas un vampire. » Dawn a ajoutée, elle a su ce qu'ils allaient demander,

« Nous n'allions pas dire ça ! » Le couple a indiqué à l'unisson, Dawn les a regardé d'un air douteux quand elle fait un pas dans la voiture,

« Vous alliez le dire. Juste parce que je suis une Summers, ne signifie pas que j'attire les vampires. Ok, ça n'est pas bien sortie. » Cordy et Angel sont assis dans la voiture,

« … Et juste parce que je suis une Summers ne signifie pas que je conduis comme ma sœur. » Alors ils vont a toute vitesse a Sunny D.

_mercredi 17 h 30 :_

« Bien, peut-être que je conduis vraiment un peu comme ma sœur, mais ne lui dites pas. Elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille sinon. » Dawn a indiqué pendant qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, Cordy et Angel se soutenant et essayant de ne pas vomir directement là,

« Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Elle était en colère contre nous pour ne pas lui dire qu'Angel était humaine. » Cordy a indiqué pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte de l'appartement de Buffy et Faith, ils sonnent a la porte.

Faith vient à la porte dans des jeans et un T-shirt qui indique « les vampires craignent ! ». Cordy, Angel et Dawn regardent juste Faith avec des expressions étranges sur leurs visages,

« Quoi ? Je l'ai vu dans un magasin et j'ai pensée que c'était drôle. B le pense aussi. Mais je ne connais pas pour Spike, il ne l'a pas vu encore. » Faith se déplace de la porte donc les autres peuvent entrer. Buffy regardait la TV, elle se lève et se détourne de la TV, elle portait une jupe et un haut coloré,

« Salut, Cordy. Nous devrions commencés. Faith ! » Buffy dit à Cordy et alors a appelé sa petite amie pour l'obliger à les aider, Cordy allait faire la majeure partie du repas mais Buffy et Faith allait aider, juste pour empêcher le désastre,

_18 h 30 :_

« J'ai pensé que tu avais dit… » Angel et les autres entendent les demis-cris-perçant de la cuisine, où évidemment quelque chose est allé mal, puis une seconde plus tard Cordy sort de la cuisine,

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, chérie ? » Angel demande à son épouse, elle s'assied à côté de lui sur le sofa,

« Bien, j'ai pensé que Faith avait dit le poivre et l'ai utilisé sur ce que nous préparions mais… »

« Qu'est qu'elle a demandé ? » Angel demande a Cordy,

« J'allais juste te le dire. De la menthe poivrée…. Mais c'était presque pareil. Poivre, menthe poivrée. Hein ? » Cordy a demandé a Angel de même que Buffy est venu de la salle de bains et Faith de la cuisine,

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je pourrais entendre les cris perçants d'en haut. Quelque chose de démoniaque ou quoi ? » Buffy a demandé à l'épouse de son ex/amie et à sa petite amie,

« Non, juste Faith qui a dit la menthe poivrée et Cordy a pensée que Faith avait dit le poivre. Rien de démoniaque, mais hé Cordy tu n'est pas a moitié démon ? » Anya demande, ses façons étaient bien meilleurs maintenant qu'au lycée,

« Ouais, et alors ? » Cordy a demandé et a regardé Anya,

« Bien, alors c'était a moitié démoniaque. » Anya dit et sourit à son mari, tout le monde rit a part Cordy et Angel cesse de rire quand il voit que Cordy lui lance des poignards avec ses yeux,

« Fait gaffe, l'ami. Je suis celle avec la moitié de démon. Tu est l'humain. » Cordy indique un peu froidement, elle n'a pas aimé être rappelé de sa moitié démoniaque,

« Du calme, Cordy. C'est quand même drôle. Il n'y a rien de mal avec le fait d'être un démon ou un demi démon. » Spike a indiqué, Jewel et lui était juste revenus d'une patrouille,

_19 h 30 :_

Tout le monde était chez Buffy et Faith maintenant. Certains regardaient la TV, d'autres parlaient, Joyce et Buffy étaient dans la cuisine et naturellement Giles était en train de lire quelque chose depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Anya demande a Spike et Faith,

« Les vampires… craignent. Les vampires craignent le soleil mais ils craignent aussi. » Faith a indiqué, Spike s'est encore fait remarquer,

« Arrête ! ! Tu me tu. » Spike indique, riant si durement qu'il tombe presque mais s'assied sur une chaise avant,

« Spike, tu est déjà mort. » Dawn indique, elle va à la porte et salue son petit ami,

« Oh, ouais. J'ai oublié, je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec vous les personnes vivantes. Arrêtez alors, votre remise a mort. » Spike indique et continu a rire,

« Le dîners est prêts ! ! » Buffy appelle, tout le monde se lève et va dans la salle à manger s'asseoir et commencer à manger.

**FIN**

**Voila, donnez votre avis !**


End file.
